Stealing Trains
Stealing Trains, retitled 'Bill and Ben's Biggest Trick Ever '''in American releases is the tenth episode of the third season. Plot One day at the China Clay Works, Bill and Ben were bored. they wanted something exciting to happen, but it didn't. "I'm bored!" huffed Bill. "Let's have some fun!" suggested Ben, "Let's play a trick on somebody. Perhaps Duck!" BoCo had to take a passenger train up from Brendam Docks to Wellsworth. He rolled by and said, "Oh no you won't; I want you two to stay out of trouble while I'm gone at the Docks. Do you understand?" but the twins weren't interested in staying out of trouble. BoCo knew that the twins were up to something, but he couldn't deal with that now. Just then, Duck arrived with some trucks that were to be filled with chiny clay. "Oh, dear. I know those faces," he said to the twins, "You two are going to try and trick me, aren't you?" Unfortunately, they were going to try and trick Duck. Once BoCo was gone, Bill and Ben decided to have some fun. Slowly, Bill puffed over to the brakevan and was coupled up. Bill's driver uncoupled Duck from his train, but the guard noticed what he was doing. "Hey, what are you doing?" he cried. Bill raced away before Duck could see him. The guard blew his whistle loudly, but Duck's driver thought he meant that they had to go right away. So Duck puffed away, without his trucks. "Wait!" wailed the guard, but Duck was gone. To make sure Bill wouldn't be found out, Ben puffed after the Great Western Engine to distract him. "Can I ask you about the Little Western? What's the sea like? How was your old railway?" asked Ben. "Oh, Oliver and I work on that branch line every day of the year!" Duck, unknown of Bill, gladly answered Ben's questions. Just then, Douglas rolled up with some more empty trucks. He noticed that Duck's train was gone and once he saw Ben's cheeky grin, he knew that the twins must've had something to do with it. "Um, Duck, I think yer trucks are gone..." Duck gasped. "Oh no! I must find my trucks at once, but we don't even know what happened," he sighed. Then, Duck heard Ben giggling .He stared crossly at him. "It was you, wasn't it. I knew you were gonna trick me, but you won't get away with this!".Ben knew he was in trouble, unless he acted quickly. "I can't tell on Bill.... Maybe I should just run away!", and that's exactly what Ben did, which turned out to be a major mistake. Duck and Douglas were furious and went off to chase after Ben until he hid behind a signalbox. Meanwhile, Donald had spotted Bill with the trucks when Douglas and Duck raced by. Donald was surprised. "What are yu two doing? Racing?" he asked. Douglas explained what had happened. "Donna fash yerself. I'll help yu get those trucks back," and Donald joined the chase. Bill puffed as fast as he could, but the trio was catching up fast. At last, Bill was trapped. Then, they all heard BoCo's horn. "What on Sodor is going on?" he asked severly to Bill. Donald explained what had happened. "Ah, I see. Well, then. My driver will phone the Fat Controller about this." While his driver was phoning the Fat Controller, BoCo scolded Bill severely. "Now, where is Ben? He has to something to with this, I'm sure." he said. Duck said, "He had scurried off when we had found out that he had taken part in the plan.". Just then, Ben rushed up and crashed into the stolen trucks. Then, they heard another horn. This time, it came from the Fat Controller's car. "BoCo's driver has told me everything. I hope you have learned your lesson now!" he said severely. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." replied the twins sadly. "As punishment, you cannot leave this Chiny Clay Works for two weeks," he added.. Bill and Ben groaned in despair. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to work, you two!" said the Fat Controller. Then, he turned to Duck and the Scottish Twins. "I'm sorry for what happened here, Duck. However, it was very inappropriate that you three chase Bill and Ben like that. I understand why, but you should've told me what happened earlier. I hope you five have each learned a lesson," and the engines did. Duck, Donald, and Douglas learned not to chase after engines, and instead, get help from The Fat Controller, while Bill and Ben learned not to be so silly. Characters *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Sir Topham Hatt *Derek ''(cameo) *Oliver (mentioned) Category:Season 3 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes